The present invention relates to a flap fusion sheet, a method of manufacturing the same, and applications of flap fusion sheet, and more particularly to a flap fusion sheet preferably used in garage, simplified warehouse, scaffold sheet, hay cover, cotton cover and the like, and a method of manufacturing the same, and its applications.
Hitherto, sheets used in garage, simplified warehouse, scaffold sheet, hay cover and others are provided with coupling holes, for example, eyelets drilled in the sheet peripheral margins hemmed by folding over sheets, and fixed and used by passing ropes or the like through eyelets and tying to pipes or other skeletal members. As far as the sheet area is small, it can be firmly fixed to the skeletal member only by coupling through the coupling holes provided in the peripheral area of the sheet, but in the case of a wide sheet area, it may be peeled off the skeletal member by wind pressure, or the weight is too heavy to support, and it is hard to fix safely and stably. Accordingly, band flaps drilling coupling holes such as eyelet are bonded to desired positions of the sheet, and the coupling of the coupling holes and the skeletal members is reinforced.
FIG. 1 shows a covering sheet used in a garage or the like, and the sheets are stretched not only on the roof of the skeletal member but also on the side to give shielding effect, so that the appearance is improved. In this case, the sheets are preferred to be coupled with the skeletal members not only on the ridges of the top of the roof but also on the contact points with the skeletal members at the side, and flaps having coupling holes provided at positions corresponding to the edge on the top of the roof of the back side of the sheet and the contact points with the skeletal members at the side are attached, and the sheets are firmly coupled to the skeletal members by linking the coupling holes and skeletal members by ropes or the like.
FIG. 2 shows skeletal members used in covering sheet for simplified warehouse, in which flaps are attached to the back side positions of the sheets contacting with the skeletal members in the longitudinal direction for forming the profile of the covering sheet for simplified warehouse, and this is preferably used in simplified warehouse or stable.
FIG. 3 is an example used as scaffold sheet, and usually the scaffold sheet is 1.8 m wide by 5.1 m long as shown in FIG. 3 (a), and is used by coupling to the pipe rack or similar skeletal member by coupling ropes, but it takes time and labor for positioning and coupling each sheet, and gaps are formed between coupled sheets and the safety is lowered, but as shown in FIG. 3 (b), for example, when a flap having coupling holes in the middle is attached to the sheet of 3.6 m wide by 5.1 m long in a size of joining two conventional sheets, the number of sheets to be coupled is decreased and the working efficiency is enhanced, and moreover gaps between sheets are decreased and the safety is enhanced, and this is particularly used preferably in the scaffold sheet.
FIG. 4 shows a hay cover, which is used to protect a stacked block of hay from water and prevent from scattering, but when pulled excessively in the horizontal direction in order to prevent from scattering, the stress is concentrated in the hemmed portion and it is likely to tear apart, but when a high strength sheet is used to prevent from tearing, the cost is higher. Accordingly, when a picket for tensile fixing tool is attached to one side of the sheet, the tensile stress is dispersed between the hemmed portion and the picket and breakage of the sheet may be prevented, and a low-cost sheet may be used effectively.
Such flaps and pickets must be used as many as the number of specified positions in the middle of the sheet as shown in FIG. 5, and various methods have been known so far.
The most widely known method is the sewing method by a sewing machine. However, the sewn product is inferior in waterproof performance, and the sheet may be damaged by the sewing needles and the strength is lowered, and the sewing operation is low in productivity, and in manual sewing, in particular, it is extremely difficult to finish the sewing stitches in a straight line and the appearance is inferior, and if the sewing threads are loosened, the flaps may be detached, or the durability of sewing threads is inferior to that of the sheet, and hence the life is short on the whole.
To solve the problems of sewing, fusion methods have been attempted. For example, in a method shown in FIG. 6, the flap is fused to the middle of the sheet. In this method, a sheet is cut to a specified size and put on a floor having a fusion table serving also as cooling table of a specified length, a flap is overlaid at a specified position, and this flap is fused by using a handy type hot air blower or hot plate type fusion machine. In this job, the floor area for spreading the sheet of a specified size is required, and it is not easy to adjust the position by spreading the sheet and straightening creases by manual work, and it takes much time and labor to overlay the flap correctly to the specified fusion position. Further, when thus overlaid sheet and flap are fused, the tension at the time of fusion may not be matched between the sheet and flap, or the coefficient of thermal shrinkage may differ between the sheet and flap, and thereby deviation of sheet and flap may occur in the terminating portion after fusion, and in order to solve such problems, an industrial production method capable of fusing sheet and flap continuously is requested.
As a method of fusing the flap on the surface of the sheet, the hot air fusion method of fusing only the surface of the sheet and not deteriorating the inside of the sheet is desired, and as a method of fusing two sheets by hot air fusion method, a method of using a hot air fusion machine as shown in FIG. 7 is known. The hot air fusion machine comprises a pair of upper and lower rolls, a hot air feed nozzle, and a sheet guide for guiding sheets, and when fusing the ends of sheets together, the sheet guide for overlaying and guiding the sheets from both sides serves as a post, and the upper roll and the hot air feed nozzle may be set up thereon.
However, if attempted to fuse by hot air in the middle of the width direction of the broad sheet, since the upper roll and hot air feed nozzle cannot be installed, no industrial production method excellent in productivity has been known so far in the aspect of manufacture of long products by hot air fusion of flaps in the middle of the broad sheet.
Incidentally, as the tent for garage or for simplified warehouse, the tent for preventing entry of wind and rain especially from the sides for covering the root and sides of the skeletal members for forming the gable roof with tent sheets has been widely used. When erecting such tent, in order that the both sides may not be peeled off the skeletal members by wind pressure or the like, for example as shown in FIG. 8, horizontal mounting flaps are provided inside of the both sides of the tent sheets, and coupling eyelet or the like are formed in the flaps, or coupling eyelets are formed in the lowest ends of the both sides, and as shown in FIG. 9 (a), ropes of specified lengths are passed in the eyelets, and wound to pipes or other parts of skeletal members, or as shown in FIG. 9 (b), ropes are tied to the pipes at every position of the eyelets. In these methods, however, it takes much time and labor in passing ropes through eyelets and winding to pipes, or tying ropes to the eyelets, and it also requires skill, and unless the ropes are uniformly wound to pipes, the tent has wrinkles and other problems.
In a vast livestock farm, hay is harvested as the animal feed, and stacked up in blocks and stored outdoors for months. Such stacked hay must be protected with cover to shut off water and prevent from scattering. One block of stacked hay is, for example, as huge as 15 m wide by 30 m long by 5 m high.
Or raw cotton cropped from a cotton field is compressed to cotton modules of specified size, and piled up in the field for two weeks to six months before being shipped to the cotton mill. Cotton modules contain cotton seeds, which may be germinated by moisture such as rain to lower the quality of raw cotton, and therefore protection from water and prevention of scattering are required. Cotton modules are usually cubes of about several to ten tons to be directly transported by truck container, for example, in a shape of 2.5 m wide by 10 m long by 2.3 m high.
To cover such blocks of hay or cotton modules, cloth sheets of waterproof synthetic resin are linked as long as required, and the surface is tied with ropes so that the covering sheets may not be blown by strong wind, but it not only dangerous but also poor in efficiency to apply ropes over huge blocks covered with sheets, and position and tighten the ropes, and unless the sheets and ropes are coupled firmly, they are loosened with the passing of the time, and the tightened state may get loose.
Moreover, after use, if the ropes are separated from the sheets and get mixed in the hay, animals fed on the hay may be killed, or if mixed into raw cotton, it causes contamination and the cotton quality may be extremely lowered.
The invention is intended to solve the above problems. In particular, it is an object of the invention to present a flap fusion sheet preferably used in garage, simplified warehouse, scaffold sheet, hay cover, cotton cover and the like by forming sheets to be coupled to skeletal members by fusing flaps having eyelets or coupling holes drilled in the middle of a broad backing sheet, forming a sleeve by folding the flap in two and fusing, forming a sheet for tent to be coupled to the skeletal members by inserting through pipes or the like, or forming a sleeve by fusing both side ends of the flap and incorporating a flexible tightening member to form a sheet for cover to be tightened, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A first aspect of the invention relates to a flap fusion sheet formed by fusing a flap continuous in the longitudinal direction at least at positions other than end portions in the width direction at one side of a continuous backing sheet formed by laminating layers made of low melting point polyolefine on both sides of a flat yarn cloth made of high melting point polyolefine.
A second aspect of the invention relates to a manufacturing method of flap fusion sheet characterized by driving a flap continuous in the longitudinal direction on the upper surface of a running backing sheet by overlapping at least at one position in the width direction of the sheet, and fusing by hot air by pressing between a long roll disposed in the lower part of the running sheet and a short roll set up from the frame.
A third aspect of the invention relates to the flap fusion sheet used in garage or simplified warehouse.
A fourth aspect of the invention relates to the flap fusion sheet used in scaffold sheet.
A fifth aspect of the invention relates to the flap fusion sheet used in hay cover.
A sixth aspect of the invention relates to a flap fusion sheet formed by folding a flap continuous in the longitudinal direction in two, overlaying the side ends and fusing the inner sides of the side ends by heat to form a sleeve, at one side of a continuous backing sheet formed by laminating layers made of low melting point polyolefine on both sides of a flat yarn cloth made of high melting point polyolefine, and fusing the outer side of the sleeve in the longitudinal direction at least at other positions than the end portions in the width direction of the backing sheet.
A seventh aspect of the invention relates to the flap fusion sheet used in garage or simplified warehouse by inserting a pipe into the sleeve and coupling to an assembled member.
An eighth aspect of the invention relates to a flap fusion sheet formed by forming a flap by fusing both side ends of a flap continuous in the longitudinal direction by heat to a backing sheet, at one side of the continuous backing sheet formed by laminating layers made of low melting point polyolefine on both sides of a flat yarn cloth made of high melting point polyolefine.
A ninth aspect of the invention relates to the flap fusion sheet used in a hay cover by incorporating a flexible tightening member in the sleeve.
A tenth aspect of the invention relates to the flap fusion sheet used in a cotton cover by incorporating a flexible tightening member in the sleeve.